


Invicta

by Spoon888



Series: Mission And Companion Pieces [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Knocked-Up Starscream, Childbirth, Dadatron, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron witnesses the miracle that is a new-spark emergence and comes away a little bit traumatised.





	Invicta

Even getting into the room had been a battle- Starscream was impressively argumentative for someone in labour. He hardly let the contractions hinder his witty retorts.

This wasn't Starscream's first emergence, but it was the first Megatron was going to witness. This time he wasn't letting Starscream scare him off, nor was he going to let him sneak away to try and have it in a storage cupboard where no one would be the wiser.

No. _This_ time, Megatron would be ready to greet the new arrival the moment they took their first breath.

And just moments into the ordeal did he begin to regret that immensely.

"Shouldn't he be lying down?" He asked Hook, chin propped in his fist as he watched Starscream pace furiously from one end of the -temporary- delivery room to the other.

Starscream was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't deaf. He faced Megatron on his return pace, somehow both pale _and_ flushed, and yelled, "Will you _shut up_ , block-head! I'm trying to concentrate!"

Given that it was the first time Megatron had spoken _at all_ since they'd arrived some two hours ago, he decided now wouldn't be a good time to argue back.

Starscream reached the edge of the room and groaned, catching the bulkhead and folding at the waist. Hook approached, servo outstretched cautiously like he thought Starscream was going to whip around and bite him.

Which wasn't far from the truth.

"Get away from me!" Starscream spotted him and snapped back upright. He snarled, claws extended and razor sharp. Hook backed away, but Starscream's glare never faltered as he began stalking the length of the room again, legs a little shaky, but holding strong.

Megatron took note of his swift pace and wondered how he had so much energy to spare.

He kept out of the way and stayed in his allocated chair, content to wait and sit. These things took a lot of time. He probably still had some waiting ahead of him before things really started to happen. Being as it was the middle of the night, he wondered if he'd be allowed a quick nap?

But judging Starscream's current mood he might not wake back up from it...

"This is _your_ fault." Starscream was muttering to the floor- but Megatron knew he was target of blame. " _You_ did this to me. _Again_."

Megatron felt awkward, "I'm sor-"

"I told you to shut up!" Starscream yelled, a servo clasped to his chest like he was clutching at a blaster wound. Megatron sympathised greatly. He wanted nothing more than to draw Starscream into an embrace, stroke his wings, help him through this-

But _not_ at the risk of being maimed.

He wasn't alone in having to sit aside and witness another mech's torture. Hook had handpicked two assistants to help him with his 'worst patient'. Scavenger, who was gentle, and Bonecrusher, who was really not. Megatron supposed he was here to hold Starscream down, if things got that bad.

Starscream stopped again with a keen in the centre of the room, servo darting to grasp low on his torso. Megatron straightened with interest when Hook checked his chrono and hummed.

"That's close enough," the medic said, moving in while Starscream's guard was down. "Let's see if you're-"

Starscream's helm snapped up, "Don't even think about it!" He snarled, shuffling away, wincing through the pain. "No."

"Starscream," Hook sounded exasperated, "I need to check. We're here to help-"

"I can do this alone! I have before!"

Megatron stood, spurred into action not just at the reminder that Starscream really _had_ once done this alone -completely alone, probably frightened, and hurting- but at the break in his mate's vocaliser. Starscream only became so hysterically unmanageable when he was greatly distressed.

"Stop making such a scene," Megatron approached in a way Hook couldn't, presenting himself as an easy target. He extended a servo and Starscream took it, squeezing like he wanted to twist his digits off.

Megatron fought through the pain.

"This is- this is..." Starscream panted and trailed off into silence. He was weakening now. Megatron drew him in, humming indulgently.

Not much longer now.

Again Starscream cringed, optics squeezing shut. He began to slump, and Megatron helped him down towards the floor. Starscream refused to move towards the berth, or even recline on his back, staying upright with his knees spread under him.

Hook saw an opportunity and seized it.

Megatron kept Starscream distracted as the medic touched Starscream in a place Megatron wouldn't have normally allowed anyone to touch but himself. Starscream didn't notice anyway, too overwhelmed by pain. He leant against Megatron, vents huffing, mouth opening and closely wordlessly against his shoulder.

Megatron met Hook's gaze over a drooping wing. All he got in return was a nod.

What did a nod mean?!

Starscream suddenly stiffened, vents stuttering. He was still and silent for all of three seconds before he screamed, _right_ in Megatron's audials.

Ah, so _that's_ what the nod meant.

Starscream clung to his neck with a choked noise. Megatron's armour felt wet with tears as Starscream sniffed, then gripped, like he was trying to pop his helm right off his shoulders. He screamed again.

"Good work, Starscream," Hook was praising, barely audible over the noise.

Claws dug into Megatron's clavicle seam and sunk into the derma beneath his armour. Megatron glared at Hook, gently trying to prise Starscream free without actively pushing him away.

Suddenly Starscream ripped his claws free himself, then brought his servo down in a fist against Megatron's shoulder, punching him. Megatron winced, but shrugged the pain off as he watched his mate suffer through convulsion after convulsion.

"It's not-" Starscream swallowed and gasped, clinging to Megatron like he was the only thing keeping him upright. "This isn't _working_!"

"You're doing fine." Hook answered mechanically.

Megatron wanted to get up and punch him. His mate was in _pain_. Something had to be done. He stroked Starscream's wing, murmuring nonsense that was only going to be ignored anyway, not knowing what else to do.

Starscream shook his helm, optics dull and flickering. "Hook, you idiot. Just- just cut me open!"

Megatron flashed the medic a worried look, hoping it didn't come to that. Hook didn't seem inclined to take orders from Starscream anyway. He was still stood off to the side, monitoring vitals on a piece of equipment.

Starscream swore and took it out on Megatron, punching his chest again. There wasn't as much energy in it as there should have been.

Megatron huffed under the blow regardless, "Starscream."

"Shut up." Starscream said raggedly. "Just- just shut-"

Another convulsion, one that made Starscream cry out for so long his vocaliser finally shorted out, it tapered off into crackling static that was no easier for Megatron to listen too. Hook and Scavenger came back over, suddenly interested again.

Megatron glanced down.

Ah, that was why.

"Almost there," Hook sounded so businesslike for a mech with his helm between someone else's legs.

Megatron held his position as punching bag, bearing the worst of Starscream's strain to get their sparkling out.

He was distracted when Hook took one of his servos and guided it down. Megatron felt his digits brush warm, smooth armour. His sparkling. Not out yet, but almost-

With a gasp of relief, optics flashing brightly, Starscream went limp against him, and the weight of a new-spark fell into Megatron's servo. For a moment, he was too shocked to even look. He was- that was-

"A femme?" Hook sounded pleased. "She's big for a femme."

Megatron had to see her. He shifted Starscream to lie against his shoulder, drawing his daughter closer.

She as grey, messy, but moving. Tiny limbs twitched -unused to the freedom of movement. Hook's servos appeared with an insulation blanket. Megatron let the medic take her briefly, just to wrap her up. Then she was back.

Warm. Tiny. His. 

"Is she ugly?" Starscream slurred against his shoulder.

Megatron angled her so Starscream could see. Starscream huffed in relief.

"I'm sure she'll grow into that nose."

Megatron thought she looked a fine femme. But he couldn't exactly argue with Starscream, not when he looked so ready to keel over.

"Here ya go, Screamer," Scavenger said gently, laying another insulation sheet across Starscream's slumped shoulders and wings. He smoothed the fabric out, making sure it lay right. "Good job."

Starscream muttered something unsavoury. Squashed to Megatron's shoulder it wasn't coherent enough for Scavenger to be offended. Megatron squeezed him closer, proud of him, more so than he'd ever been before.

The sparkling wriggled in his servo, little mouth downturned in a confused frown.

"Thought of a designation?" Bonecrusher asked from the corner.

Starscream mumbled something about it being his turn to name a sparkling, but the benefit of being the sire meant Megatron was still coherent enough to push his desires first. Besides, he already had one that would suit his daughter well.

"Invicta." He said, watching her blow a bubble.

Scavenger leant closer, trying to sneak a peak. "Nice to meet ya, Vicky."

Megatron glared.

"I have my servos full now, Scavenger," he began darkly. "But be assured that should you ever bastardise my daughter's name like that again, you'll meet a slow hideous death."

Invicta's mouth pulled into a smile.

Megatron was glad she agreed. 

 


End file.
